


Fragile

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt!Lavi, Lavi is hurt emotionally and physically, Lenalee sort of saves the day, and none of this is happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so, so fragile, she notices, the moment she scoops the redhead up into her arms and flies off. </p><p>(or where Lenalee saves Lavi and lots of crying happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was a small story I wrote when I was bored and mulling over my newfound love for LaviLena. It's pretty much Lenalee and Lavi centric with only small mentions of other characters.

He's so, so fragile, she notices, the moment she scoops the redhead up into her arms and flies off. 

Months of starvation and torture have turned a handsome man with unblemished skin and big bones into a shattered boy covered in bruises who feels like he could break with just one touch. His messy, once fairly short hair rests over his eyes and down his neck, and she has to brush it away to see the green she remembers to be bright and filled with mischief. What she is met with is large, sorrow filled eyes staring up at her blankly, cracked lips forming her name in a hoarse voice, and she realises it must have been a while since he had talked, and a while since anything his mouth let out wasn't a scream. The thought stabs at her heart, as she stares at the beautiful, broken boy who nestles in her arms, as she feels hands grab the cloth of her uniform, and she knows tears are almost forming in her eyes, but she has to stop herself, because he wouldn't want her to be anything but happy.

When they hit the ground, she tries to hold him tighter, to remind her that he's here, that he's safe, but he lets out a whimper, and the control she had over her emotions shatters, and she's on the ground, sobbing, trying the best to clutch him to her chest without hurting him. That's where they find her, wailing over the now unconscious form of her friend, and they have to rip him away from her, as Komui holds her back as she screams for him, muttering soothing words in her ears as he explains what they are doing. She calms slightly, stops her shouting, before she collapses in her brother's arms, the stress of the day finally reaching her.

She dreams of happy times, when he would tell silly jokes, when he would laugh along with her, when he would chat excitedly, and she hopes that this is what it will be like when she sees him next, that he'll be back to his normal self, but she knows, deep down, that it will be a while before it is ever the same again.

When she wakes, she doesn't bother tying her hair up, and she exits the door in last night's crumpled clothing, with one stocking up her knee and the other halfway down her calf, and she's pretty sure she's wearing two different types of shoe, but none of that matters, because all she can think about through the haze is him.

She sips on her coffee, picking at her food, but her mind is filled with worry and disgust at what they did to him. She can hear muffled voices, feel the touch of Miranda's dainty hand on her arm, the gazes on her back, but then one things breaks through.

"You can come see him now."

She turns and there is her brother, and it's a matter of seconds before she's out the door. She's running as fast as she can, forgetting that she could easily get there in her boots, but all that she can think of is his voice, his face, his -

There he is.

They've cut his hair, it's not longer dirty and matted, but clean and as ever unkempt, but the length is wrong in places, too short in some and too long. It's held up in his signature headband, showing off the damage done to his face. There is several slices on his cheekbones, and scars littering his neck, and she can see what appears to be scratches amongst the skin of his face, paired with purple bruises and black eyes. His beautiful eyes seem to be sunken into his head, and as she looks down she can see his collarbone almost ripping out his skin, and she feels like breaking down once again.

She feels like throwing herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder, but she knows he will hurt him with that, so she holds herself back, stands at his bedside and holds his think hand in a gentle grasp. Her tears drips onto the bed, soaking the sheets, and she can hear him speaking, his voice clear than before, his voice filled with reassurance, that's almost convincing if it wasn't for how he looked.

"It's going to be fine."

No. No, it's not. And with that Lenalee buried her face in his hair and just sobbed.


End file.
